Shopper exposure to media such as advertisements and products at various placements and orientations within a store may be measured using numeric expressions. For example, shopper exposure to such media may be measured by the number of shoppers in a predefined period. Shopper media exposure may be used to calculate a media rating. Media ratings in various shopping environments, such as stores, can be cataloged and ranked to provide valuable information for the advertisement industry and product manufacturers to perform strategic planning. However, since the media ratings are usually measured for specific sections in a store, it is difficult to compare the media ratings for stores with different layouts or store floor plans.